


Faith

by macabrewriter



Series: The Lion and the Noble [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrewriter/pseuds/macabrewriter
Summary: A small fluff piece about Mara Trevelyan and Cullen Rutherford.





	Faith

Letters from the Trevelyan clan littered Mara's desk. The latest teetered precariously at the edge. She resisted the urge to push it off, knowing it would simply be a temporary solution to a permanent problem. They had started to pour in after the Inquisition's inception and while most were positive, Mara's parents remained steadfast in their desire for her lead a life of piety once this business with the Breach was over. It didn't seem to matter the Chantry was practically useless. However, she couldn't quite blame them. They were simply sticking to their comforts in a world gone mad. If the circumstances were different, Mara likely would have done the same.

And yet, she still couldn't bring herself to write them. They received word from Josephine of her well-being from time to time. That would have to be good enough for awhile. Mara doubted they would march on Skyhold just to demand an answer from their rebellious daughter. Hopefully.

"Looks as though you need a reprieve."

A smile formed before Mara had met the visitor's eyes. "Hello, Cullen. How did you know?"

The Commander rubbed the back of his neck. "Josephine...may have expressed concerns."

Mara sighed. "Yes, she would have. No doubt my unanswered letters have given her cause to believe any sort of alliance with my parents is threatened."

His expression looked pained. "I don't believe that's her primary concern."

"It's fine, Cullen. She is an ambassador. It's her job to be concerned about things that could negatively affect the Inquisition. But I think she would speak to me herself. So, that means you came on your own." She slowly made her way over to him, careful to hide the smirk that threatened to appear as his honey-colored eyes roamed her every curve. They had been together for several months, but he still looked at her as though they had just started. To say she enjoyed it would have been an understatement. "What for, I wonder?"

He swallowed as she inched closer. "I was concerned for you. I know it cannot be easy dealing with all of..." he gestured around the room,"this."

Mara stood in front of him now, brow arched. "Along with the requests that I practically become a cloistered sister once this is over?"

It was his turn to smile. "Yes, those too."

She lifted a hand and caressed his cheek. "You think I would give up everything we have for a life of shelter and religious study? Ye of little faith."

Cullen pulled Mara close and rested his forehead against hers. "In you, my love, I have all the faith in the world."


End file.
